Welcome to Ponyville
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: After Sadistic and Aussie Ocean fight over her love, Beeker MAroo runs away to Vanhoover as Beeker Marro and CUddle Fic meet on the train and return to Ponyville and meet the Mane 6. The characters in the story are The Mane 6, Beeker MAroo and Cuddle Fic. Enjoy!
1. The Magical Beginning

Welcome to Ponyville

 **AU: This is a first for 2 Peas in a Pod Productions as this one is our first ever My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Fanfiction Story, as it involves MLP:FIM versions of ourselves as ponies named respectively named "Beeker Maroo" and "Cuddle Fic" as the story goes that when Sadistic Bloodthirst and Aussie Ocean fight for Beeker Maroo's love, she runs away from Ponyville to Vanhoover and that is where Beeker Maroo and Cuddle Fic meet while she is traveling and afterwards they will return to Ponyville and meet The Mane 6, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash and have fun adventures and learn awesome lessons!**

 **Disclaimer: Rated K for friendship, and more stuff. This is a 2 Peas in A Pod Production. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 1: The Magical Beginning**

Ah Ponyville, the home of The Mane 6…and the rest of the ponies from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, including a special friend of the Mane 6 known as Beeker Maroo as she went to the train station and was on her way to Vanhoover for a trip as she just wiped away tears from her cheeks as a male pony arrived and his name was Cuddle Fic.

"Excuse me madam?" Cuddle Fic asked her.

"Yes?" Beeker asked him.

"Is there room for one more where you are sitting at?" Cuddle Fic asked her.

"Yeah…" Beeker answered as she was still a bit sad.

"So, why are you going to Vanhoover?" Cuddle Fic asked Beeker.

"I'm trying to get over a problem I've been having at home…" Beeker said to him.

"What's the matter? Family problems?" Cuddle asked Beeker.

"No." Beeker replied back.

"What's the problem then?" Cuddle Fic asked her.

"Have you ever had two ponies fighting each other over your love?" Beeker Maroo answered and asked Cuddle Fic.

"Not really but then I am starting to see the problem you are having, you are having two male ponies fight for your affection like you were some prize." Cuddle Fic said to her as she nodded.

"I am so sorry." Cuddle said as they hugged.

"I am Cuddle Fic. What's your name Miss?" Cuddle introduced himself to her and asked her.

"My name is Beeker Maroo." Beeker answered as she said her name to him.

"So, wanna hang out at my place for a week until we get back to Ponyville?" Cuddle asked her.

"Sure!" Beeker answered him as they talked until they got off the train in downtown Vanhoover as they spent time together for a full week while Cuddle packed the rest of his stuff and they took a train back to Ponyville.

"This past week hanging out and getting to know you has been wonderful, and thank you for sharing your problems with me and once again I am really sorry." Cuddle Fic told Beeker.

"Thankies Cuddle." Beeker told him as they hugged once more.

"What does that mean?" Cuddle asked her.

"It's a sweet way of saying thank you." Beeker answered him.

"Cool!" Cuddle replied back as they chatted on the train back home.

"So, I'm excited about meeting your friends, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and finally Princess Twilight Sparkle. Man I'm so excited!" Cuddle said as he was you know…excited and then the train stopped at Ponyville Train station.

"Here we are!" Beeker Maroo said as they got off.

"Here we go." Cuddle Fic said to her as they see the Mane 6.

"Hi Beeker! Welcome Home!" Pinkie Pie said as she and Beeker hugged.

"Thanks guys!" Beeker said back.

"So, Beeker…who's your new friend?" Twilight asked her.

"Oh, everypony this is Cuddle Fic and he is a sports broadcaster from Vanhoover." Beeker answered and introduced him.

"Hello!" The mane 6 said to him.

"Hey Fillies, so Beeker told me a lot about you 6 ponies while I was with her and what's up?" Cuddle asked.

"Well, some of Beeker's other friends set up a search party, but now we can throw one for Cuddle Fic's arrival here!" Pinkie said to Beeker, and the rest of her friends including Cuddle Fic.

"Awesome! I'm up for partying." Cuddle Fic said as Pinkie was thrilled.

"Yay!" Pinkie cheered.

"Well, let's get to it." Cuddle said as they went to Twilight Sparkle's castle as they began to work on preparations as they party officially started as Cuddle went up to Fluttershy.

"So, what's up with you Fluttershy?" Cuddle asked her.

"I have been nurturing my animals very well." Fluttershy answered him.

"Cool! I love animals." Cuddle Fic said to her.

"My my…that is a interesting cutie mark, where did it come from?" Rarity asked him as Beeker saw it as well.

"Yeah, I wanna know to." Beeker said as well.

"Okay guys…well I need everypony's undivided attention." Cuddle said as he began explaining the story.

"It was a few years ago, I was a senior at Vanhoover High School and I was a manager of baseball and I'm wrestling fan, anyway one day it was after practice and the three time Equestria Baseball Champion coach Chan Brownie decides to reward our colts by letting us play reverse baseball and I had the chance to bat but I used my lucky boxing glove and after missing twice I was down to my last strike and after my friend and pitcher Lefty Coca as he threw the ball and I punched it over the fence and I hit a homerun that won the game, everypony thought that was so awesome even Coach Brownie thought it was awesome he even said that he was proud me." Cuddle said as they were all stunned and they all cheered for a bit to congratulate him.

"Yee-Haw! That's more awesome than apple cider on a hot summer afternoon."

"Well thanks, I even was a two time Equestria Champion during my time as well." Cuddle said to everypony.

"Cool!" Rainbow Dash said as they did a hoof-bump.

"Thanks Rainbow, and Pinkie Pie thank you for throwing this outstanding party." Cuddle said to Pinkie.

"Awww, anytime for a new friend!" Pinkie said to him.

"Since I am new to Ponyville, maybe in the next couple of days maybe we can have a sleepover with Beeker and you girls?" Cuddle asked The Mane 6.

"Sure thing Cuddle!" Twilight answered.

"It will be tons of fun!" Pinkie Pie said also.

"Um, girls do you mind if you can give me and Beeker a bit of privacy?" Cuddle Fic asked the Mane 6.

"Sure." Fluttershy answered as they backed away.

"Um…just until I get my own place who do you recommend I stay with Beeker?" Cuddle Fic asked her as Rainbow Dash came in.

"May I interject?" Rainbow Dash asked them.

"Sure." Cuddle Fic and Beeker answered.

"So…we have an extra room at the castle, there are two beds there." Rainbow said to Cuddle.

"Thanks but I think I can stay at a hotel until I can get my own apartment." Cuddle said.

"Apartment?" The girls said and asked.

"Yeah…besides who would want to stay with me?" Cuddle said and asked them.

"Not to sound…Really weird…But…Maybe we can be roommates?" Beeker asked him.

"Roommates? I would love to be roommates!" Cuddle answered right back.

"Yay! Thank you!" Beeker said to him.

"No problem, I would do anything for you." Cuddle Fic said as he and Beeker hugged.

"Awwwwww…!" The Mane 6 as Pinkie began to pour out tears like she did in "Friendship is Magic Part 2" when Princess Celestia and Princess Luna made amends.

"This is so beautiful!" Pinkie said as she was crying happy tears until she stopped crying.

"This is a happy moment! This calls for a group hug." Pinkie said as the Mane 6, Beeker Maroo, and Cuddle Fic group hugged each other.

"Now what do we do?" Cuddle asked.

"Well…I guess the best way to start is by getting to know each other." Beeker said as The Mane 6 left to give them privacy.

"So…what do you like?" Cuddle asked her.

"I love to play games, and work on puzzles as indicated by my cutie mark." Beeker explained to him.

"Cool! I love playing video games, working on crossword puzzles, writing, sports, broadcasting, baseball, indicated by my cutie mark and I also like to watch wrestling as well." Cuddle said to her.

"Oooh…" Beeker said to him.

"So, is there anything to do in this cool town?" Cuddle asked.

"Let me think…there is a school for foals, there is the sugarcube corner, carousel boutique, a balloon ride to Cloudsdale, and more." Beeker answered.

"Nice! I would like to go to Sugarcube Corner." Cuddle said as he and Beeker left.

"I got to get home. See you girls later." Pinkie said to Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack.

"Bye Pinkie." They said back to Pinkie.

"Ooh! Where are you two going?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Well we are going to Sugarcube Corner, wanna join us?" Cuddle Fic asked.

"Sure! It's normally a bakery but I can make it a restaurant for tonight, it's also my home." Pinkie said to him.

"Cool! You live in a bakery?" Cuddle asked.

"No, I live upstairs." Pinkie Pie said as she, Beeker, and Cuddle Fic began to walk towards Sugarcube Corner until they arrived.

"Welcome to my workplace and my humble and happy home!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Thanks, is there anything you recommend?" Cuddle Fic asked.

"I recommend anything!" Pinkie Pie said as she did one of her trademark smiles and a squeak came by.

"Holy Celestia! So, how about a cupcake with a chocolate milkshake?" Cuddle Fic asked her.

"Sure." Pinkie said as she made the cupcake and milkshake.

"And what about for you Beeker?" Pinkie asked her.

"I am up for cookcakes ." Beeker answered Pinkie.

"Oh yeah! The newest hit treat!" Pinkie said as she made a dozen of those.

"Here ya go Beeker!" Pinkie Pie said to her.

"How much does this meal cost?" Cuddle asked her.

"It's free for my favorite friends." Pinkie said to them.

"That is fantastic thanks!" Cuddle replied back.

"Awww…! No problem!" Pinkie said as Beeker and Cuddle began to eat.

"Mmmm…" Both of them muffled and ate the cookcakes.

"This is great stuff!" Cuddle said.

"You said it! Cookie base on top of a cupcake and little frosting chips." Beeker said to him.

"So, Pinkie wanna hang out for a bit?" Cuddle Fic asked her.

"Sure!" Pinkie answered.

"What's it like living in a bakery?" Cuddle Fic asked her.

"It is super awesome!" Pinkie answered.

"Well, what is the best part of it?" Cuddle asked.

"Everything!" Pinkie answered as they kept talking for the next hour until they were tired.

"We got to get home." Cuddle said to Pinkie.

"Okay, bye guys." Pinkie said as she went up the slide.

"Bye Pinkie." Beeker and Cuddle Fic said to her as they left.

"Beeker, where is your house?" Cuddle asked her.

"Oh yeah! I live close to where the flower shop is." Beeker answered him.

"Awesome! So are there any house rules that I need to know about?" Cuddle Fic asked.

"Not much. The usual pick after yourself." Beeker answered him again.

"Alrighty then, so let's get to sleep." Cuddle said as he and Beeker got into their beds.

"Beeker…thank you for letting me stay with you." Cuddle Fic said to her.

"Your absolutely welcome." Beeker Maroo said as they hugged once again.

"Goodnight." Cuddle Fic said to Beeker.

"Goodnight Cuddle Fic." Beeker said to him as they fell asleep.

 **How Awesome was that beginning huh?**

 **Chapter two will have Beeker and Cuddle hanging out with one of The Mane 6.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	2. Applejack's Big Date

Applejack's Big Date.

 **Disclaimer: In this chapter...Beeker Maroo and Cuddle Fic will visit Sweet Apple Acres to help out and hang out with Applejack, and Applebloom but also Applebloom has something big for her sister. ENJOY!**

It was the following morning at Ponyville as it was 9 in the morning as Beeker and Cuddle were sleeping soundly as they woke up with a yawn.

"Good Morning Beeker." Cuddle told his friend.

"Good Morning Cuddly." Beeker replied back as he giggled and blushed for a bit.

"Thanks for calling me that." Cuddle said back to her.

"You're welcome." Beeker said to him as as well before they got out of their beds and Beeker made some Pancakes.

"So, how about we go to Sweet Apple Acres and hang with Applejack today?" Cuddle asked her.

"Sounds fun!" Beeker answere as they ate their pancakes and headed towards Sweet Apple Acres until they ran into The Mane 6.

"Hi, everypony!" Beeker said to The Mane 6.

"Hi there Beeker and Cuddle!" Pinkie said as she gave them a hug and smiled as a squee came out.

"Morning girls." Cuddle said to them.

"How did you sleep last night Cuddle Fic?" Fluttershy asked him.

"Well, it was the best sleep I've had in weeks." Cuddle answered her.

"My...you must have been tired from moving from Vanhoover to Ponyville, and you must have also been tired from yesterday as well." Rarity said to him.

"Well, it was a big change for me and I was tired." Cuddle said to The Mane 6.

"How do you like it at Ponyville?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Well your highness, it's great. I can definitely use some peace and quiet for a long time." Cuddle answered her.

"You don't have to do the formalities." Twilight said to Cuddle.

"Sorry Twilight." Cuddle said to her.

"It's okay." Twilight said to him.

"So now that Beeker and I had breakfast we are ready to conquer the day." Cuddle said to them as well before directing his attention towards Applejack.

"So, Applejack...is it okay if Beeker and I spend the day with you?" Cuddle asked her.

"Sure thing. Big Mac and Granny Smith are in Manehattan for the week. But I'm sure Applebloom would love to meet you two." Applejack answered him.

"Cool! Let's head on over." Cuddle said as he, Beeker, and Applejack headed on over to Sweet Apple Acres until they arrived.

"Applebloom! I'm home!" Applejack announced as Applebloom was looking at a scrapbook until she put it down and trotted towards Applejack.

"Hey Applejack." Applebloom greeted her sister.

"Who are your friends?" Applebloom asked her.

"This is Cuddle Fic and Beeker Maroo." Applejack introduced Beeker and Cuddle to Applebloom.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Beeker said to Applebloom.

"Hi Applebloom, nice to meet you also." Cuddle Fic said to her as well.

"Howdy, it's nice to meet both of you." Applebloom said back to them.

"Thanks, so what shall we do today?" Cuddle asked Applejack and Applebloom.

"I'm gonna see what we're makin' for dinner." Applejack said as she left.

"Hm...Beeker and Cuddle seem like they can keep a secret." Applebloom's mind said.

"Psst, Beeker...Cuddle...can you two come here?" Applebloom asked them.

"Sure." Beeker and Cuddle answered back as they came towards her.

"What's up?" Cuddle asked Applebloom.

"I've begun to realize that Everypony has a special somepony. Twilight might have Flash, Rarity definitely has Spike, and more. But I feel like Applejack doesn't have one. Fortunately, I found a stallion to be her date. His name is Caramel." Applebloom explained to Beeker and Cuddle.

"I haven't seen him in a while, not since I interviewed him when he was one of Princess Celestia's guards, I interviewed him for a school assignment when I went to Vanhoover University." Cuddle said to Beeker and Applebloom.

"Cool!" They responded back.

"Anyway, can y'all help me set up this dinner date please?" Applebloom asked Beeker and Cuddle.

"We would love to help." Cuddle said to her.

"Of course." Beeker said to her as well.

"Thank you!" Applebloom hugged Beeker and Cuddle.

"Anything for friends." Cuddle said to Applebloom.

"So let's get started." Beeker said as well before Applebloom got the table and feel of the dinner date ready as Beeker and Cuddle go to the kitchen.

"So Applebloom, what is for dinner?" Cuddle asked her.

"Good question. I remember going to a restaurant while in Appleloosa during Applejack's competition, They let me have a menu in case I wanted to try and get my Cutie Mark in cooking." Applebloom said as she gave the two the menu.

"All of this looks really awesome, but what do you think Applebloom?" Cuddle asked Applebloom.

"Hm...Perhaps some steak, maybe some salad, homemade fries, and to top it all off, a yummy dessert treat." Applebloom said to Cuddle and Beeker until she thought of a brilliant dessert.

"Ooh! I think I know a good one." Beeker said to Applebloom and Cuddle.

"Maybe some of those Cookcakes that we had at Sugarcube Corner last night." Cuddle said to Beeker.

"YES!" Beeker said to Cuddle and then Applebloom, Beeker, and Cuddle began to cook the dinner and after an hour or so everything was ready.

"Wow, this was the best meal I've ever cooked." Beeker said to Applebloom and Cuddle.

"Same here." Cuddle said to Beeker and Applebloom.

"I'm gonna go get Applejack...Caramel will be here any second." Applebloom said as Caramel looked at Sweet Apple Acres.

"This must be the place." Caramel said as he saw Cuddle.

"Cuddle Fic?" Caramel asked him.

"What's up dude?" Cuddle asked him as they hoof-bumped each other.

"Not a lot except I just moved to Ponyville yesterday." Cuddle said to Caramel.

"Anyway I am so glad you are here because tonight you are cordially invited to the most romantic dinner in history of Equestria." Cuddle Fic said as Beeker Maroo came in.

"My name is Beeker Maroo and I am your waitress for the evening." Beeker said to Caramel.

"Howdy, nice to meet you." Caramel said to Beeker as Applebloom and Applejack came in finally.

"Thanks for helping out with dinner. But ya' never told me the occa-" Applejack said as she stopped in mid sentence and saw Caramel.

"Caramel?" Applejack asked him as Caramel blushed a bit.

"Howdy Applejack." Caramel said to her.

"Hey, so what are you doing here?" Applejack asked Caramel.

"I was invited here, but I didn't know the occasion until just a second ago." Caramel answered her.

"What in tarnation is going on here?" Applejack asked Applebloom, Beeker, and Cuddle Fic.

"Well, I wanted to set you up with Caramel because I felt like you needed somepony, since Rarity has Spike and Twilight might have Flash Sentry, I didn't want ya' to be lonesome." Applebloom explained everything to her sister.

"And she asked us to help." Beeker said to Applejack as well.

"So what do you guys think?" Cuddle asked them.

"Oooooooh, looks good to me." Caramel said to Applebloom, Beeker, and Cuddle Fic.

"That was mighty nice of y'all, thanks everypony." Applejack said as she, Applebloom, Beeker, and Cuddle Fic hug.

"Well enjoy the meal, and we hope everything goes well." Cuddle said to Caramel and Applejack.

"We will. Thanks again." Caramel and Applejack said to Cuddle, Beeker, and Applebloom as they leave while Cuddle Fic and Beeker Maroo head home.

"That was so much fun." Cuddle said to her.

"You said it." Beeker replied back as they run into Fluttershy.

"Hi Beeker Maroo, Hi Cuddle Fic." Fluttershy said to them.

"Hey Fluttershy, we're just on the way home." Beeker said to Fluttershy.

"Oh, don't let me stop you." Fluttershy replied back.

"Wait, I just want to ask you if we can hang out at your cottage tomorrow?" Cuddle asked her.

"Sure. Discord said he's planning something for me soon...Although I am a bit worried about what that might be." Fluttershy said as she remembered when Discord temporarily alternated the word in Dungeons and Discords.

"Come on, don't worry, Beeker told me all about him on the train." Cuddle said to Fluttershy.

"Okay just be careful around him." Fluttershy said to them.

"Alrighty, so see you tomorrow." Beeker said to her.

"Bye!" Fluttershy said to Beeker amd Cuddle Fic as they headed home for the night.

"That was awesome." Cuddle Fic said.

"You said it Cuddle Fic." Beeker replied back as they brushed their teeth and went to their beds.

"Goodnight Beeker." Cuddle said to her.

"Goodnight Cuddly." Beeker said back as they fell asleep and another day ended.

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYPONY!**


End file.
